Un día en la vida de Tony
by My-chile-is-awesome
Summary: Tony es un extraterrestre, el mejor amigo de Estados Unidos y una criatura muy extraña para los demás países. A él le molesta que su mejor amigo tenga como pareja a un cejudo feo como Inglaterra. Para muchos su vida es monótona pero lo que el ha visto hace de su existencia muy interesante.One-shot. Usuk/GerIta/Giripan y otros.


**¡Hey amiguitos! Sigo viva :D (no del todo, pero lo estoy.) Y bueno, hace poco estaba aburrida en el departamento de mi padre y dije: Oh tal vez si leo fanfics se me pase el aburrimiento, y así fue e_é y me dije ¿Por qué no regreso a los fanfics pero con algo nuevo y fresco?**

**Y ta~da! Por arte de magia se me ocurrió este ridículo intento de One-shot hetaliano :B me pareció lindo…si…lindo ._.**

**Bueno para empezar este es mi primer fic de Hetalia…y a la vez mi primer fic yaoi…me moría por hacer uno…no se como rayos pude hacer un fic hetero anteriormente ._. Pero bueno, es el pasado :yaoming: así que tengan piedad C; **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es un manga-anime creado por el genio Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Etto~ bueno este será un one-shot con varios emparejamientos raros y locos que al menos a mí me gustan y habrán escenas...am...picantes (?) e_e bueno, las parejas son los siguientes:**

***UsaxInglaterra *AlemaniaxItalia *RusiaxChina *GreciaxJapón *FranciaxCanadá *SueciaxFinlandia**

**Eso es todo ahora a disfrutar! :3**

* * *

**Un día en la vida de Tony (0..0)**

_¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Tony, he sido bautizado así por mi mejor amigo y acompañante Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos en este planeta._

_Nos conocimos en el mes de Julio en 1947, cuando mi nave se estrelló en su casa._

_De él puedo decir que es muy extraño, le da miedo todo y es débil en el frio. Hahahaha y es un poco tonto._

Era de mañana, Tony dormía en la cama de Alfred sin preocupación alguna, le parecía que los hogares humanos eran espléndidos y muy acogedores.

De repente un sonido muy peculiar hace que Tony abra lentamente sus ojos.

-¡Tony!¡Al fin despertaste!- Dice Alfred con una sonrisa en el rostro, cambiándose para otra junta con los del G8.

-¡Si que eres ruidoso Estados Unidos!- Le regaña aquel cejón que iba a despertarlo cada mañana.

-¡Vamos Inglaterra, no seas aburrido!- ríe el rubio, terminando de colocarse el saco.

Inglaterra hizo un puchero con la boca, Alfred lo vio y le aprieta los cachetes divertido. Ambos se ríen y se miran a los ojos.

-Te amo, Inglaterra.-

El cejudo se sonroja y aparta la vista, molesto. -¡Cállate! No digas tonterías, tenemos que irnos que llegamos tarde.-

Alfred se vuelve a reír, toma al ojiverde de la cintura y caminan hacia la puerta.

-¡Tony! ¡Que tengas buen día! Llego a las 8 de la noche. Te dejé el desayuno listo…¡Lo hice yo mismo!¡Está delicioso, no como la comida de este cejón feo! ¡Hahahahahahahaha!-

-cállate.- Le responde con tsunderismo.

Ambos salen por la puerta, dejando al extraterrestre solo.

~Al parecer están muy enamorados…aun no entiendo eso del amor, en mi planeta no existe eso…es muy complicado, un _hero _como mi amigo no puede enamorarse de un _fucking limey_ como ese tal Arthur Kirkland~

Tony se levanta de la cama de un brinco, pisando una carpeta amarilla y resbalando con esta.

~¿Qué será esto? ~ Tony lo recoge del piso e inspecciona lo que hay. ~Mmmm...son archivos muy importantes de mi amigo, creo que los va a necesitar en su junta~

Acto seguido, Tony toma un sombrero y una bufanda del armario, se dirige a la cocina y desayuna un poco. ~realmente está delicioso~ se dice a si mismo el alíen, metiendo otro bocado de ese extraño alimento llamado "_Hot cake_"

Después de desayunar Tony coloca su plato en el fregadero, toma la carpeta y se dirige hacia el lugar de la junta del G8.

En el camino, el alíen admiraba el paisaje y voltea a ver lo que le rodea contento.

~Este lugar es muy bonito, tiene todo lo que me gusta, cosas raras y desconocidas~ Se acerca a una tienda y saluda.

-¡Hola Tony! ¿Vienes por el encargo de Alfred, no?- Le pregunta la señora de la tienda, este le asiente con la cabeza confundido y le da una botella de leche.

~Que señora tan amable. Al parecer no todas las personas de este mundo son tan malas…aun así…Alfred nunca me encargo esto…así que no le va a importar que me lo tome, hahahaha~ El alíen coloca la carpeta en su axila y con sus manos libres abre la botella y bebe de su contenido.

Tony sigue caminando y tarareando una canción en su mente, hasta llegar al lugar de la junta donde se encuentra con un hombre alto y de apariencia robusta, además de ser rubio y tener sus ojos azules celestes. Era Alemania. Este lo veía con una mirada penetrante haciendo que el alíen quedara un poco perturbado pero aun así el rubio lo estaba más. De repente se oyen unas voces a lo lejos.

-ve~¡Alemania, Alemania!- Decía Italia mientras corría.

-¡_Fratello_! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras a ese macho patatas en paz!- Le gritaba Italia del sur a su hermano.

Italia llega hasta Alemania, abrazando el brazo de este. Italia Romano se apresura a llegar, un poco cansado y muy molesto, como de costumbre.

-ve~Nii-chan, ya te dije que no te preocupes, aquí esta Alemania conmigo y él me protegerá, ¿verdad?- Dice sonriente el castaño, sin soltar el brazo del rubio y levantando la mirada para observarlo.

-Claro que si, Italia.- Alemania le sonríe, revolviendo sus cabellos con su mano libre. –Entremos.- Ambos entran al edificio, el rubio observa al alíen de reojo, dejando a Tony un poco sorprendido.

¿Acaso esos raritos eran los compañeros de su amigo? Tony voltea y ve aun Romano bastante molesto.

-Estúpido macho patatas, solo le provoca molestias a mi _fratello_.- Se queja entre dientes el castaño. –Bueno…tengo que regresar…España me está esperando…- Se sonroja y cierra los ojos contento. Da media vuelta y se va caminando por la calle.

El alíen solo lo observa caminar, y sin perder más el tiempo entra al edificio e intenta buscar a su amigo. De pronto una voz se oye desde el escritorio de recepción.

-¿Desea algo?- Pregunta la recepcionista, Tony se acerca y le da la carpeta, ella lo abre y empieza a leer. –Oh, es para el señor Jones, ¿verdad?- El alíen asiente con la cabeza y ella le sonríe. –Se lo entregaremos en seguida.-

Tony decide dar un paseo al edificio, total, estaba aburrido y no tenía nada más que hacer. Camina un poco y se sorprende al encontrarse con todos esos países donde extrañamente casi todos ellos debían ir a alguna junta.

Estaban divididos en grupos, los nórdicos, los bálticos, los asiáticos y muchos otros países más.

Al extraterrestre le entran ganas de ir al sanitario e intenta encontrar uno, teniendo éxito a los cinco minutos. Entra silenciosamente a la habitación y aparentemente no hay nadie, entra a una casilla y mientras se sienta llega a escuchar unos ruidos en la casilla de al lado.

-Rus…Rusia…ahhh...mmmhp…p-por…por favor…deja de…deja de hacer…ahhhh…eso…aru.-

-Lo que está en mi mano me está diciendo todo lo contrario, China.- ríe el albino mientras toqueteaba a su compañero.

-Ahhhh…ne…necesito…ir a…a la junta…con…los…Ahhhhh…a-aa…asiáticos…mmmmmmmmhgg…aru-

-Sabes que si intentas escapar aré algo PEOR. Korukoru.- Menciona en un tono desafiante.

-Me…me vengo…Rusia…aru-

-China…bésame.-

Los sonidos daban a entender un acto de correspondencia de parte de China, haciendo que Tony quede sorprendido (otra vez). Se levanta, se limpia y se va.

~ ¿Hacerlo en el baño? ¡Vaya! Ellos son más explícitos que mi amigo Alfred y el cejón de Arthur~ Camina un poco más y se encuentra con una puerta que decía "G8", Tony no duda en pensar que esa era la sala de juntas donde se encontraba su amigo, al alíen le entra curiosidad de entrar pero dos personas estaban afuera de la sala, Tony se esconde detrás de un muro y escucha un poco la plática de estos dos.

-Me parece que tienes que irte.- Dice una voz seria.

-Amm… si…te deseo suerte en tu junta, te esperaré con la comida recién hecha y nuestros gatos te darán una sorpresa.-

-Oh, que lindo de tu parte, gracias. Te amo.- responde la voz seria.

Entonces Tony llega a escuchar sonidos de beso, se asoma y ve que eran Japón y Grecia besándose. Ambos se separan y Japón entra a la sala nervioso y sonrojado mientras el otro camina hacia la salida muy contento.

~Diablos, hay amor en todas partes, esto llega a ser un poco frustrante~

Tony ya estaba harto de todo ese "amor" y decide regresar a casa, encontrándose en su camino a los bálticos en plena discusión con Polonia, al lado de ellos esta Bielorrusia junto con su hermana Ucrania.

-Bie…Bielorrusia… ¿quisieras salir…conmigo?- Pregunta Lituania demasiado nervioso.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ya se lo dijo!- Comenta Estonia

-¡Si! ¡No quiero ver como le responderá!- Contesta Letonia.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ella lo rechazará instantáneamente! Así el podrá estar de nuevo conmigo.- Alardea muy confiado Polonia.

Bielorrusia y Ucrania se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de Lituania.

-Este…yo...- De repente ENTRA RUSIA- yo…amm…OHHHH…ONII-CHAN!-

-Rusia, llegarás tarde a tu junta.- Comenta China.

-Ya lo sé, bueno…nos vemos.- Se despide de beso con su compañero y le susurra al oído algo que hace que China se sonroje a mil.

-¡Onii-chan!- Vuelve a mencionar Bielorrusia, mientras corre para abrazar a su hermano.

-Oh no, ¡esta loca de nuevo! ¡Adiós China! KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL - Rusia comienza a correr todo lo que puede, tratando de evitar a toda costa que su hermana lo atrapase llegando a la sala de junta con éxito.

Todos los presentes habían observado la escenita, Tony voltea hacia los bálticos y ve a una Bielorrusia enojada y triste y a un Lituania mucho peor.

El alíen vuelve a caminar. ~Vaya, hoy he aprendido bastante. No sabía eso…a veces las personas aman… ¡pero ese amor no puede ser correspondido! Que difíciles son los humanos. Pero en parte es triste. ¡Seguro se siente terrible!~

La criatura sigue pensando en el amor, haciendo que no se fijara por donde caminaba y a que piso subía o bajaba y cuando despertó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, tiempo de la comida que por suerte, la cafetería del edificio estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Tony entra y se encuentra con un grupo de países que nunca había visto, así que considera el sentarse en la mesa de al lado para escuchar su plática.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Y pronto! Si queremos que los demás países nos tomen en cuenta tenemos que poner nuestro esfuerzo para tener buenos resultados. En mi casa cultivamos muchas cosas, como el maíz o el chile. También doy a conocer mi comida, porque no necesito ser un cocinero gourmet para preparar comida ALTAMENTE deliciosa.- Dice con entusiasmo un chico moreno con ojos cafés y una bendita en la nariz.

-Y altamente grasosa y poco saludable.- Contesta otro chico más robusto y moreno que el anterior.

-Brasil tiene razón, México, además yo ya tengo toda la atención que necesito, yo tengo a uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol del mundo.- alardea un chico con piel mas clara, rubio y ojos azules.

-No seas presumido Argentina. Además, ¿que atención quieres, México? Serías más importante si tuvieras tus gafas.- Reclama otro chico con la piel un poco más morena que Argentina, con cabello negro y ojos color miel.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTADOS UNIDOS SE HAYA QUEDADO CON MIS GAFAS! No lo tenía planeado! – Llorisquea México.

-La vida es injusta, al menos para ti, yo soy un país increíble.- Alardea de nuevo Argentina.

-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a presumir, odio que hagas eso.- le contesta el chico con ojos color miel.

-Tu cállate Chile.- Hace un puchero Argentina.

-Ahhh. No tienen remedio ustedes dos, ya se parecen a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, siempre peleando. Y hablando de ti, México, creo que después piensas sobre tu venganza contra USA, porque tu casa no está del todo bien ordenada que digamos, ¿ya viste? Tienes una herida en tu nariz, ¿no te preocupa?.- Menciona Brasil.

-¿Eh? Ah claro que me preocupa, pronto lo arreglaré. Ya sé que mi país está en líos, en mi casa nadie se pone de acuerdo y pues hacen mucho desorden y he llegado a lastimarme con su reguero.- México hace un puchero y enseña a los demás sus otras heridas. Todos los observan tristemente, diciendo que muchas cosas similares pasaban en su casa y que buscaban un poco de control y en eso llega otro chico parecido a México pero más pequeño y con piel más clara.

-México, Chile, Argentina y Brasil, nos necesitan en la junta de los G8.- Comenta el chico

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que quiere ese gringo puñetero?- Dice de mala gana México.

-Ahh…no lo sé. Solo soy Colombia.- El chico rueda los ojos molesto. –¡Anden! No sean flojos ya comieron bastante, ¡tenemos que ir!

-Bien, vamos.- Dice educado Argentina.

Después de esto, los países de la mesa se ponen de pie y salen de la cafetería.

~Vaya, no he comido nada por andar escuchando su conversación~ Se dice a si mismo Tony.

De la nada se oye una voz en todo el edificio anunciando algo: -Junta del G8 en refrigerio. Los países tienen permitido salir a almorzar. Se solicita la presencia de Estados Unidos y los países latinos en la sala de juntas de los es todo

~Vaya, mi amigo si que tiene mucho trabajo. Él es todo un hero~ Tony se levanta de su asiento y le pide a la cocinera la sopa del día.

En instantes, llegaron los países del G8.

-Ve~ ¡Cocinera! ¡Pastaaaaaaaaaa- Grita contento Italia, saltando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Italiaaa! ¡Tranquilízate!- Menciona enojado Alemania.

-Alemania-san, usted también guarde la calma, vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa de ahí.- Japón señala la misma mesa donde estaban los latinos y se sientan ahí.

-Ve~ ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¿Qué trajiste de comer hoy?– Pregunta coqueto Italia, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-T…tú…tú ya lo sabes…- Contesta el rubio sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Hahahahahaha, ve~ ve~_ ¡Certo! ¡Certo!_ ¡El onígiri que te preparé! Pero ahora solo nos hice a nosotros dos. Demostrando mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¡Te amo Alemania!- Italia se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y le da un pequeño beso a Alemania, haciendo que este se sonrojara a más no poder.

Japón sonríe feliz y destapa el recipiente donde venía su alimento preparado por el mismo y con la ayuda de Italia. Eran unos onígiri con gran variedad de sushi.

A Tony le dan su comida y se encamina hacia su mesa, sin apartar la vista de esos tres.

-¿VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~?- Grita Italia del terror.- ¿¡Q-qué…qué…es ESO!- Menciona señalando al alíen.

-Es Tony, el amigo de Estados Unidos.- Aparece Inglaterra dando golpecitos a la espalda del castaño. –Es un alíen.-

-ve~ ¡Que miedo!- Italia apartó la vista, Alemania lo veía desconcertado y Japón seguía comiendo.

Tony empezó a comer, ignorando su plática.

-Si, ¡Estados Unidos tiene amigos muy raros!- ríe el cejudo

-Pero si usted también tiene amigos muy raros, Inglaterra-san. Estados Unidos me dijo que tiene amigos fantásticos…Un unicornio…un hada…un conejito volador verde…- Japón es interrumpido por la mano del inglés.

-¡FLYING MINT BUNNY NO ES RARO! Ahh… este… digo… TODO ESO ES MENTIRA.- Desesperado, Inglaterra grita para desmentir lo que decía el pelinegro.

El alíen seguía comiendo, ve para otro lado y se encuentra en la otra mesa aun chico extremadamente apuesto, con una melena rubia y ojos azules encantadores. Al lado de él estaba otro rubio con gafas abrazando a un oso polar. Eran Francia y Canadá, el hermano de su amigo.

Tony los observa detenidamente.

-Vamos, yo sé que quieres.- Asegura provocativamente Francia.

-¡N…no! ¡Pe-per…pervertido!- tartamudea el chico con gafas.

-A mi no me engañas, hahahaha.- Saca una rosa de quien sabe donde y la pasa lentamente por el rostro de Canadá, este sostiene la rosa con los dientes y Francia poco a poco baja su mano hacia el miembro de su compañero que lo mira sonrojado.

Tony se tapa el rostro. ~ ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¿Acaso nadie los ve? ¡Todos aquí hacen cosas pervertidas!~ El alíen termina su comida, deja el plato en la barra y se va del lugar con pasos fuertes, muy perturbado.

~Intentaré buscar la salida~ Se dice a sí mismo el alíen.

Ya casi llegando a la salida, el alíen suspira esperanzado, y en eso se encuentra a los nórdicos que ya habían salido de su junta y se amontonaron a platicar.

-Oh, Su-san, ¡mira! Un lindo extraterrestre. ¡A que es bonito!- Menciona entusiasmado Finlandia.

-Ah, si claro.- Responde Suecia con seriedad en los ojos.

-Hola amiguito, soy Finlandia. ¡Pero me puedes llamar Finny! Aunque mi nombre humano es Tino, también puedes llamarme así…-

-Y es mi esposa.- Interrumpe Suecia, con una mirada perturbadora hacia el alíen.

-¡Su! Ya te dije que… ¡no puedes llamarme así! Somos hombres…- Finlandia se sonroja y mira nervioso a Finlandia. –Bueno amiguito, ¡adiós!- se despide de Tony con una sonrisa.

~… ¿WTF?~ Tony se da la vuelta hacia la puerta y se va.

~Fuck. Cada vez estos países son más raros. ~

Caminando hacia la casa, Tony vuelve a tararear una canción en su mente y contento comienza a saltar, disfrutando del paisaje.

Pronto llega a casa y comienza a jugar los videojuegos de terror que le regaló Japón a Estados Unidos.

Y así se pasó el resto de la tarde.

* * *

8:36

-¡Ya llegué Tony! ¡Mira quien me acompaña hoy! ¡El cejudo!-

Tony voltea y saluda a los dos sin soltar el mando del videojuego.

-~Bienvenido a casa Alfred, y hola_ fucking limey_~ - Dice desinteresado el alíen, se pone de pie y apaga el videojuego.

-Otra vez ha vuelto a hablar para insultarme.- se queja el ojiverde.

Todos caminan al cuarto de Estados Unidos.

Tony se sienta en una esquina de la habitación, toma un chocolate que estaba por ahí y observa a su amigo.

-Hahahahahaha ¡Tony si que es gracioso!- ríe contento Estados Unidos.

-Ah… si claro…- Inglaterra rueda los ojos un poco molesto.

El chico con gafas se sienta en su cama quitándose los calcetines. –Y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Comenta emocionado.

-Bien…-Inglaterra se sienta encima de Estados Unidos haciendo que este se tumbe en la cama. –Quiero hacerte pagar todos tus feos comentarios,_ fucking bitch_.- El cejón se coloca encima de el ojiazul y lo mira seriamente y a la vez con una sonrisa pícara.

-mmmm…Creo que eso me gusta.- Estados Unidos ríe un poco y rodea al cejudo con los brazos, besándolo.

-Espera…esta vez comenzaré yo.- Inglaterra le va quitando lentamente las prendas a su compañero.

Después, ambos sienten una mirada fría.

-Lo siento Tony, si no quieres ver a tu amigo siendo ukeado te aconsejo salir esta vez.- comenta gracioso el ojiverde continuando con lo suyo.

-Arthur…-

-Alfred…-

Ambos se miran a los ojos y comienzan a besarse con pasión y desesperación.

Mientras, Tony salía de la habitación de su amigo.

Camina hacia la cocina y se prepara un poco de cereal.

~Ah ¡ese _fucking limey_! Como se atreve…¡mi amigo siempre ha sido el seme! Y lo peor es que no me dejó verlo, que bastardo. ~ Se dice a sí mismo y llega a escuchar fuertes gemidos de su amigo y su acompañante.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tony rápidamente termina de cenar y se dirige a su habitación, donde se escuchan más claros y fuertes los ruidos.

~Cada día los gemidos de Arthur son más agudos. Me pregunto cuando será el día en que no venga y hagan sus cosas. O cuando será el día en que a Alfred se le olvide algo y tenga que llevárselo y pasar por situaciones incómodas~

Tony cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

* * *

**Y eso es todo c: **

**algo desabrido y un poco idiota pero debo admitir que me gustó...al menos a mí me gustó ._. **

**Aparecieron los latinos siiii :B aunque no estén en el anime pero podemos decir que son mis OC´s e_e **

**Escribir de Hetalia es tan kawaii *-* me encanta me encanta :,3 Y bueno como dije antes hay escenas picantes pero no pasan de eso, soy nueva en el yaoi y debo tener más experiencia en esas cosas (por más ganas que tenga de escribir lemmon u.u) asdafjkfgjaehj la idea de hacer algo desde la perspectiva de Tony me vino en uno de esos intentos fallidos de dormir ._. Pero lo escribí aburrida, tenía sueño y si dormía iba a tener problemas *^* **

**Ok, eso es todo y les pido y les ruego que dejen su review con sus más sinceras palabras :3 para ver si hago o no un fic un poco largo~**

**Grazzie por leer y nos vemos en otro fic! **


End file.
